


Drabbles, Babbles and Small Things

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, enjoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: Respect, Coma, Pearl and Penguin. The holy quad. A series of semi-longish? Stories including the pairings. The Respect Drabble was a gift to one -ItsTimeToDrew, she’s a great friend. ;-;





	Drabbles, Babbles and Small Things

_AU - Juno - Pearlshipping_

"I'm sorry for being so rude the other day, you don't deserve that. I was just sour."

"It's hormones, I get it." Ash smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Dawn sighed and looked down at Ash, her hand on her stomach. "Also, I _think_ I'm in love with you.."

Ash blinked, "What, you mean as friends?" His cheeks went red and he looked away.

Dawn shook her head, "No, for real. I think you are the coolest person I've ever met. And you don't even have to try." And Ash's cheeks flushed even darker, his hand shaking as he put it on his hip.

"I try really hard, actually…"

"No, you're naturally smart." Dawn's hand lifted from her stomach to push her bangs back. "You always think of the funniest things to do. Remember when you passed me that postcard during Spanish class, and it was addressed like, 'Dusk Dubois, Row 4, Third Seat From the Blackboard?'"

Ash laughed and nodded, it was music to Dawn's ears- she loved seeing him smile, his eyes scrunched up all sweet. "And it said, 'I'm having fun in Unova— wish you where here!'" Ash said, his stupid Kanto accent hanging on 'here'.

Dawn nodded, "That was hilarious."

Ash shrugged and looked back up at her, "I was just bored. I only think school is awesome like, 80% of the time. It's only because of band, you and watching Professor Rowan light tables on fire."

'You.' There it was, the finality of that. She made his day better- the way he made hers better. Her heart fluttered and she grimaced as the babies started kicking away- "Dusk you good?" Ash stepped forward and Dawn smiled and shook her head. Ash only nodded, eyeing her carefully as he stepped back again.

"Plus, you're the only person who doesn't stare at my stomach all the time. You actually look at my face. And every time I look at you, the twins start kicking me super hard." Her laugh was dry as she patted her belly, trying to calm the storm from within.

Ash's eyes went wide, "They do?" Dawn nodded and stepped towards him and grabbed his hand, placing it on the spot where one of the girls was kicking. "Awesome.." It was a whisper, but he looked right up at Dawn, his eyes watering.

Dawn smiled down at him, "I think it's because my heart starts pounding when I see you."

Ash nodded, "Mine too."

"Basically, I'm completely smitten with you, and I don't care if I'm making an ass out of myself right now, because you've seen me make an ass out of myself a million times-" She motioned to her stomach, "and you still want to be my friend."

"Well, yeah. You're the bestest friend I've ever had, even when you're being kind of… pregnant… with my kids." His blush returned and his hands moved back to her stomach.

And despite being over the time for hormones, Dawn felt like she wanted to cry for the first time ever around Ash. He was her rock- she never cried around him. "That's all I need from you. That's more than I could ever ask for. You're just golden, dude!" She moved in to hug him and Ash opened his arms wide and held her.

"Is it just me-" Ash whispered, "Or is there something between us?" He gently grabbed onto her stomach and she laughed and put her face in his face.

"You're so stupid-" She held onto her stomach, "I am eight months pregnant! These babies come come any day now and you're here- making me laugh!" She pulled away and forced herself to make a straight face- before giving in and laughing.

Ash smiled as he pulled away, "Can we make out now?" He looked away, his voice quiet.

She looked at him for a second before shaking her head, "Yeah- okay." And she could only smile as he held onto her shoulders and stood on his tip toes to kiss her.

"HEY!" And Dawn wanted to scream as she pulled away and looked past Ash who had also turned back. It was Zoey, who had stuck her tongue out in playful teasing, "You know, you can go into early labor sucking face like that!"

"Hey- you shut up!" Dawn wagged her finger at her before she moved back down and kissed Ash again, who gasped- his eyes going wide, before he relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

* * *

_How to Make Tapu Cocoa - Respectshipping_

There was powdered sugar _everywhere_ , on the counters, in the sink, near the stove and poor Roselia… all over her petals. [She was still smiling despite that, laughing as she and Pikachu threw the powder at each other.]

Oh, and on Ash- who was hurrying to put whatever he had in the pot into the sink. His dark black hair now had a frosty touch.

Drew leaned against the door jamb, watching as Ash poured cold water into whatever was in the pan, causing steam to rise up and billow into his face. He couldn't help but laugh as Ash coughed and took a step back. Ash went still as he heard Drew, turning around quickly with a hand in his hair.

"What are you _doing_?" He asked, Roselia and Pikachu stopped and pointed to Ash in a tattling like manner- Ash pouting in return. Drew sighed and gently picked up Roselia and filled a bowl full of warm water and put her in the bowl while Pikachu shook himself on the counter.

"Making Tapu Cocoa.." Ash's tone tuned up as he smiled, moving to turn off the water, the powdered sugar on his cheeks turning into small crystals in the lines of his face. "I asked Pikachu to measure out a few cups of powdered sugar.. and then he and Rosie started playing…." Ash looked away.

"And you joined in cause it looked fun huh?" The smile hand inched it's way onto his face from the sincerity in Ash's voice. The boy had a heart of gold, it was one of the things that had drawn Drew in from the very beginning.

He meant well, but sometimes… the boy was dumb as _bricks_. "Ash?"

His heart did a backflip as Ash snapped out of whatever daze he was in, his eyelashes still with flecks of white in them. "Yeah?"

"You… remember where we are _right_?" He looked out the kitchen window, biting his lip nervously.

Ash's eyes seemed to light up at the question, "We're home!" The enthusiasm in his voice- at such a small answer killed Drew, he didn't want to break it to him. But he had to.

Drew sighed, "Ash we're in Hoenn… you know…. eternal summer…. no mountains high enough for any kind of cold weather… LaRousse City, _Hoenn_ ." He nodded along with Ash, who was moving his head so fast it could mirror a bobble head.

"Yeah? Why's it matter?"

"Ash it's 95 degrees outside and you're making _Tapu Cocoa_ ," but Ash just blinked, of course he didn't see the harm in making cocoa in the 'Hoenn Winter'. "You're going to get heat exhaustion. The milk will curdle." And while Drew loved him, he wanted to scream into the void of space when Ash just stared at him blankly.

"If you don't like Tapu Cocoa you can just tell me Drew, I'm okay with it. More for me and Pikachu." Ash shrugged and moved to start washing the pan in the sink.

This was the boy Drew loved, had been with happily for years. This boy was dumb. And Drew wanted to _scream_.

"Ash.. stop.. just don't make it." His voice was soft, and low, like a parent trying to calm their crying child- like a trainer trying to make friends with a wild pokemon.

"Why do I gotta stop?!" And there it was, the first cloud of smoke, the eruption Drew was aiming to bypass. "I want Cocoa!"

"Ash. You. Will. Get. Sick." And then things settled as Ash shut off the water and looked back at him dumbfounded, "The warmth outside and the warmth of the drink will make you woozy, and then the heat from your body will curdle the milk and make it go sour and you will end up with your drink either on the floor or in the toilet."

He hated being stern with Ash, but sometimes the guy needed it. And then Drew waited as Ash's eyebrows pulled together, mulling over the new information Drew had just laid out on the table for him.

"But…. but I want it!" Ash looked at him, and his eyes got wide, and then they got watery- and then his lip quivered, a small "Pii-ka!" could be heard.

No- no _nonononon_ \- "FINE!" Drew put his hands up, "Okay! Okay! We'll make Tapu Cocoa." And thankfully, Ash stopped, smiling in that cheery way once again. "Where's the recipe?"

"It's by the stove!"

"If you get sick- it's not on me alright?" Drew sighed as he started the fire and put down a new pan.

_"_ _I'm not gonna get sick! I've got nerves of steel!"_

* * *

_The First Date - Penguinshipping_

Kenny pursed his lips and stared at the the big red 'Sold Out' sticker over the last showing of The Red Shoes, the movie Dawn had wanted to see for so long. "D, I'm so sorry- I should have picked you up earlier." He mumbled and turned away from the counter, he couldn't look at her. Their first date and it was already ruined. Piplup whined and hopped onto Kenny's shoulder- ready to strike. Kenny only looked down and waited- he deserved it.

"Piplup stop it!" Dawn scolded and Kenny didn't look up, he could only stare at her hands. Lups of protest filled the cold air as he bowed his head. It wasn't until her keychain wrapped hand, (glittering pink nails to match her snow boots) rested on his shoulder. "It's no problem!" And he looked up to see her smile gently, the corners of her mouth upturned so gently Kenny felt like he wanted to cry. She was too good for him, how he managed to get her to say yes to a date with him was beyond him.

Dawn's eyes then flicked up and he turned back to the counter, "We can always see something else!" And he waited for her to scan the titles, his hands stuffed into his pockets- he wanted to grab her hand, but TwinLeaf was cold this time of year and he wasn't that bold. "What about Psycho?" She looked down at him, and he nodded numbly, fingers wrapped around his wallet. Anything she wanted- Kenny would do.

"Sounds a little creepy.. but.. okay!" He leaned over, "Two tickets for Psycho please!" He handed over a twenty, nodding absentmindedly as Dawn told him she would go and get in line for popcorn- that is, until he realized his mistake and ran after her, tickets in hand. He didn't want her to pay for anything, his treat- he was the man. He /has/ to do this for her. "I got it Dee-Dee! Don't worry about it." And he hurried to pull his wallet back out as Dawn ordered.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked as she looked back at him, and his stomach dropped at the final price. "I can help! Don't worry about it." And Kenny shook his head and slapped down his card, catching Piplup's nod of approval out of the corner of his eye as Dawn pulled her hand out of her purse. "Alright then." And Kenny waited for the candy and popcorn, ready to take them to the table when Dawn reached out to help him.

"So.. uh.. have you seen the commercials for this movie?" He tried making small talk, he was never big on horror movies, and he didn't know if Dawn was either. This could be what shatters his future chances.

"No," Dawn shrugged, "but I'm sure it will be cool huh Piplup? It looks cool- just the name, 'Psycho'." Her hands went out, and Piplup nodded in agreement.

...

They had been sitting in the audience for maybe ten minutes when the opening finally started rolling, Piplup didn't want to sit next to him- so he was stuck between a man twice his size and Dawn, the girl he didn't want to look like a total weenie in front of.

The movie itself started out slow, but as it progressed, Kenny found himself feeling sick. Horror movies were not his thing, and knowing that it was all fake blood still didn't help. And occasionally he would look over at Dawn, who now had a cowering Piplup (despite his attempts to look brave) in her lap, absentmindedly running her nails through his fur as she grinned in excitement. **Dawn liked this.**

He sat up and turned back just to end up cowering against the man to his side, before being shoved away roughly. Kenny had nowhere to turn- this night was supposed to be great! Dawn could see the movie she's been hinting at for weeks and Kenny could take her out to eat afterwards. But this wasn't his idea, at all.

After another jump scare he had to close his eyes to breathe- and was surprised when Dawn's arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him in close, his face pressed into her neck so he didn't have to watch as Dawn laughed. Her perfume was light and smelled like pecha berries mixed with popcorn and sno caps. He relaxed into her, her nails taking gently on his scalp. "Shhh, it's okay. It's just a movie Kenny." Her voice was gentle in the midst of the screaming from the audience. "It's okay Kenny, it's okay."

...

"I'm sorry we didn't get to see your movie.." Kenny frowned as he stood outside of her door, the porch lights on.

Dawn only nodded, while Piplup looked at him like he wanted to kill him. _Same Piplup, same._ "I liked it! I really did, Kenny don't beat yourself up. Tonight was so great." Dawn unlocked the door and left it open, warm air pouring over them.

Kenny felt light as he looked up at her, beautiful blue eyes and a warm smile. "Really?"

"Of course!" And his heart fluttered when she laughed, "Well, it's getting late. You better get home before the snow starts." Kenny nodded, still in awe of her. "Goodnight Kenny."

"Goodnight Dawn.." He watched her as she stepped through the door and closed it carefully. A slight blush in her face, Kenny guessed it was the cold.

_The cold air could not phase him as he practically skipped back to his car._

* * *

_On Ice - Pearlshipping_

Ash smiled as he placed down the bill and held his hands out for the keys. _"There you go my man, Robert… Bob.. Rob. The keys please~"_

The boy, who's name was Boyd, sat up and eyed Ash and held the keys up- pulling them away once Ash reached for them. "That's twenty _'my man.'_ I said fifty." Boyd leaned over the table, his fingers curling around the keys in a fast.

Ash sat back and blinked, "Really? I remember twenty- I have really good vocal memory I specifically remember the 'twe' sound, 'twe-nty." Boyd stared at Ash and looked down at the bill between them.

"Fifty. 'Fuh-ifty.' I can sound out a few more words with 'Ff' if you need me to."

Ash nodded and sighed as he stuck his hand into his pocket, "Yeah man, it's all coming back to me now!" He placed another twenty down, "Forty. Now give me the keys." He held his hands out and Boyd crossed his arms.

"You really want to do this?" Boyd crossed his arms and waited as Ash practically bounced in his seat.

"Fine! Fine! Here," Ash pulled out his wallet and slammed a ten down, "Keys, now!" And he frowned as Boyd smiled and handed the keys over.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Boyd called after him as Ash slung his backpack over his shoulder and left, stuffing the keys into his pocket.

...

Ash pushed open the doors of the ice rink, Dawn stood behind him, her hands in her pockets. "I.. You said you were from Sinnoh.. Kanto doesn't get very cold during winter so I thought.." He stopped and led her in, "I thought you would like this."

He stared up at her, long blue hair pulled back into a braid, hot air billowing past her mouth as she looked around. She smiled slowly, "Ash.. this is so sweet.. thank you!" And Ash couldn't help but smile up at her.

"No problem! I mean- it's our _first date_ , I wanted it to be special!" Ash rubbed his hands as he led her over to where the racks of shoes where and handed her a bright red pair. He'd never ice skated before, but he watched her put her's on and hurried to put on his own.

He struggled to stand, but by that time Dawn had already stepped onto the ice, he watched in awe as she spread her arms and began spinning in tight circles. "That doesn't look so hard…" He stood and made his way over.

Dawn stopped and watched him, "Need help?" She called as she skated over, extending her hand to him.

Ash swatted it away, "Nah nah I'm good- shouldn't be that hard!" Ash then stepped on and smiled in victory, "See-" he then ate his words as he stepped forward and _fell flat on his face._

With his cheek pressed against the ice, he couldn't help but smile as he listened to the beautiful sound of Dawn laughing and he moved to stand again. "Come on," Dawn's hands wrapped around his arm and she helped him stand. "I'll teach you."

...

She held onto his hands with a slight pressure, "See?" She smiled at him, "You've got it!" And he felt his heart soar as he looked up at her, she clapped her hands "Ash you've got it!" But once she stopped talking Ash slipped again.

It was a few more tries before Ash was able to stand straight, Dawn spinning in large circles next to him, watching him- ready to catch him. "I've got it! I think I really-" Ash looked back at her as he skated backwards, before his head came into contact with the glass border and Dawn winced as his head came into contact with the ice.

"Ash? Are you okay- did you hit your head?!" She skated towards him and kneeled.

"What's that coach?" Ash groaned from the floor, blinking away the stars.

"Yeah… Let's get you off the ice.." And Ash could only nod as Dawn dragged him off of the ice and to the benches.

...

Ash put in a dollar to the photo booth and waited as Dawn turned to the camera and smile and he felt his smile drop as he stared at the screen, she was stunning with her cheeks pink from the cool of the rink and her long lashes fluttering every time she closed her eyes.

He didn't even realize they had taken three pictures by then, with Dawn making silly faces the whole time- before he turned to her and she leaned in to kiss him for the last one which left him redder than a tomato berry.

She pulled away and he caught his breath as he looked at her, "Do you want more pictures?" He couldn't help but ask as he lifted his last dollar into the air. She shrugged and nodded slowly and Ash hurried to push the dollar into the slot. He ended up crumpling the bill and had to pull it out and smooth it before putting it back into the machine and waited as the camera geared up.

...

He sat in his driveway afterwards, windows rolled down as he stared at the copies of the pictures he had taken with Dawn, her eyes a bright blue in the flash of the camera and he felt himself smile as he looked at the details on all of them. Her smile, the way her eyes crinkled in the corners when she noticed him staring at her, how her lashes touched her cheekbones when she kissed him and the way her hair looked iridescent in the bright lights.

* * *

**"Dawn gets drunk and kisses Ash." - Requested by Anon, (I'm not a huge fan of Alcohol so- I made this short.)**

He tasted like pecha and cheri, sweet but with an odd spice to it that she couldn't think to describe. She pulled away to look at him, his long lashes fluttering against his cheekbones, his face flushed and a slow, small smile growing.

"Come on Ash, spin the bottle." Gary's voice could be heard in the background, raising his cup of beer to his mouth.

She watched as Ash's eyes opened, a beautiful brown she loved- and then turned as he did, leaning forward to spin the glass bottle that was in the middle of all of them. And _Arceus she hoped it landed on her._

* * *

_First Drive - Implied Comashipping (Future Fic!)_

He stopped, and broke hard and Paul winced as he held onto the safety handle. "I can't, I don't want to hurt anyone." Cesaire's voice was a whisper, his foot jammed against the brake of the van, knuckles white from holding on too tight.

"Relax." Paul looked over and watched him, his eyes screwed tight, chest heaving. Paul could see the hot air leaving him and disappearing out of the open window. _His mother's van had been with him for years, but was starting to show her age- her windows would fog if they turned on the heater and left the windows up. She was called Love._ "Cesaire," and Paul watched his eyes snap open, _"just breathe. You're not going to hurt anyone- and if you do, their graves have already been dug."_

Cesaire cracked a small smile before he laughed. Paul had taken him to the Snowpoint Cemetery, the winding paths and forks had been the same place he had learned. Paul turned forward again, staring out at the road in front of them. "I'm going to do it." Cesaire nodded, adjusting his hands on the wheel.

"Then go, I promise, once you learn- you're golden." He looked over at Ces through the corner of his eye and watched as he pulled his foot off of the brake and onto the gas pedal in the gentlest way; Paul wanted to laugh. "Love's old, she's not going to respond to that. Come on, you can do it."

Cesaire's eyebrows pulled together as he nodded, and from the angle Paul was watching him at he could have sworn he looked exactly like Ash. Love roared and lurched forwards as Cesaire pressed down harder. Paul held on as he turned right, then left; and then Paul let go as Cesaire laughed and adjusted in his seat.

"Papa! I'm doing it- this is so cool!" He let go and parked, "That was.. a little easy?" He looked over at Paul, then at himself in the mirror and pushed his bangs back from his eyes. Paul nodded, smiling as Ces put the shift back to drive.

"Good. Now, since you've gotten used to it- take us home." He watched as Cesaire's eyes went wide, and Paul nodded. "Come on, you know the way. And don't go super slow either- you don't have your learners permit so if we get pulled over, she's gonna look at me."

A desperate whine came from the back of his throat until Ces got the courage to pull out of his spot and leave the cemetery. _"I hate you."_ He spat, _"You're the worst."_ Paul looked at him in shock, and Cesaire broke hard enough for Paul to have to hold onto the dashboard and Ces smiled. "Just kidding- I'm hungry, you're paying!"

Paul gaped, "You can't just say things like that! Just for that- you're paying!" He shook his head as Ces pulled into the street and made his way to Lindy's, the only place that would be open so early.

"I'll tell Dad!" Ces threatened, smirking at the way Paul tensed up in his seat. "I'll tell him how you let me drive on the road- while there's ice on it! And that you didn't even pay for our food- _oh he'll be-"_

"We'll eat inside- you will _not_ tell your father about this. I will, we've been talking about getting you your driver's license anyway!" Paul frowned and crossed his arms. "Pick up the pace, you're fifteen, not seventy."

* * *

_Radiohead - Comashipping_

"I um- I-," Ash looked away, his face turning a bit red in the bright fluorescent lights that lit up Paul's front porch.

What the teen was doing at Paul's house- _Paul certainly didn't know,_ as it was.. three in the morning, and disgustingly hot out. (Summer hadn't been kind to Sinnoh this year- the recent heatwave forcing Paul to cut his hair above his ears.)

He watched as Ash turned a plastic square over in his hands, his head down to where Pikachu was staring up at Paul, a fanged- but excited grin making his cheeks puff out, despite the obvious look of fatigue in the creatures eyes.

 _"So…"_ Paul's fingers thrummed against the door, it was hot out and he'd been awaken too early to be any more patient than he had been with the younger teen. Ash looked up and smiled, taking a step forward before shoving the plastic in Paul's face- had Paul not taken a step back, he would have been hit up against his nose.

"I- I made ya a CD! II hear lotsa of music and I started writin down the names of ones I thought ya'd like!~" Ash smiled when Paul took it, his eyes dark around the edges, and Paul could tell Ash was _tired._ Pikachu making a approving deep rumbling sound in it's soft stomach, cheeks crackling with electricity- excitement obviously. "All put on a compact lil disk for ya! So you don't hav'ta go looking around for em'!"

Paul could only nod at the smile on Ash's face- and knew to smile back, because Ash always smiles- and Paul could see that this one was a genuine one. Not one of the fake-passing ones the boy would give, Paul knew them, could tell- he had a habit for giving fake ones himself. Paul couldn't tell if Ash was seeing which one He was giving back.

"A mix-tape.." Paul said after a while, and Ash nodded, before his eyes went wide as he noticed he was still pressing forward into Paul's doorway.

"S'rry!" Ash quickly mumbled, stepping back out of the doorway. Paul blinked, and watched as Ash laughed nervously- hands clasped behind his back, dancing on his heels with Pikachu clinging tightly to his hat. "So um! Bye Paul!" It was soon followed by a tiny paw, "Pika pika!"

Paul's fingers tightened around the plastic CD case as he closed the door, staring at the dark case. Ash's messy handwriting filling up the front of the case, holographic stickers decorating the parts he hadn't written on.

...

Paul laid in bed, flat on his back- holding the case up against the light as he pressed play on the remote.

1\. Creep - Radiohead,  
Paul couldn't help but chuckle at the name, _only Ash could find a way to be offensive but civil with Paul- civil meaning not in the room._ As the song progressed Paul's smile faltered.

2\. Losing My Religion - R. E. M.,  
 _This one will be better,_ and Paul couldn't have been more wrong.

3\. All Shook Up - Avila,  
And Paul felt weird, _Ash thought he would like this? They're all.. basically.. whining into a microphone for two minutes straight-_

He laid there, the same thoughts playing in his head over and over. Paul stopped looking at the names, until he noticed that this was a very long CD..

Finally after what seemed like hours, (but was really only maybe twenty more minutes) the CD played the same song over and over and over- and Paul looked at the CD case,

 _23\. All I Need - Radiohead_  
24\. All I Need - Radiohead  
25\. All I Need - Radiohead 

This was odd.. Ash had put the same song on the CD.. seven times followed by one 'Missing' by the XX and 'Meant' by Elizaveta before the CD ended..

It was then, that his phone started buzzing. He rolled over to pick it up, two messages from the person who had given it to him.

Ash - 4:27 a.m.  
 _uh yeah i a- understand if y_

Ash - 4:27 a.m.  
 _ya* stop talkin to me altogether ya kno? anyway, I'm hitting the sack- night night o;_

Paul put his phone down as Missing started playing, deciding to answer Ash later on in the morning.

* * *

_Rosemary and Leppa - Comashipping_

Leppa and Rosemary- that's what Paul smelled like to me.

I was never mad that he always wants to be the little spoon, I was quite happy actually- during the day he held me, at night- I held him. I understood him- he's so hard in the day and keeps so much laced up inside that beautiful head that at night when he lays his head down on his pillow and he asks me to be the big spoon, I'm not mad.

Paul just needs someone to hold him together, I can feel the wetness on the pillow and I know he's falling apart at the seams, says I'm the only one that keeps him from falling apart. He's too tall for me to reach his hair, but I can smell him- my nose pressed against his spine, cheek pressed against his soft skin. He tastes like leppa berries, I can feel his heart beating through his back. I love him.

Love was never really apart of my vocabulary unless it was talking about my Pokemon- like Pikachu, who was asleep next to his head- or Turtwig, who cuddled into him from the other side.

Paul will never buy me flowers, never pick them- he will never be a constant flood of affection like everyone expects their partner to be. But I swear that's the best thing about him, he shows me he loves me in the best ways- different ways than roses that will wilt or chocolate that might end up with something odd in the middle. I don't take him for granted.

He cooks for me, calls it kosher- don't know what that means but it tastes good- and the look on his face when I tell him fuels my day. He'll lay in bed with me for hours, staring right at me to where I have to look away because I can feel the heat in my cheeks- tells me he's tryna remember my face. How brown my eyes are- the curve of my nose, the birthmarks on my cheeks, the way my tooth was chipped- how soft the scar that runs down my chin is.

Sometimes he won't even touch me, says he'll ruin me. But the way the tv glow looks on his skin, lights up his hair is enough. The way his feet touch mine while he sleeps is enough. The look on his face, the one that tells me he feels safe.

Paul's silence doesn't scare me anymore- I don't feel inadequate, like I'm not good enough- I know it's because he's just comfortable. He's comfortable with silence even though his voice is rough and rude- I still like silence. I'm comfortable.

He takes me everywhere with him, shows me everything- like me, a never ending passion for little things- things he trusts me enough to share. Paul's still a wonderful little kid at heart and I love that the most, my baby forced himself to grow up way too fast.

When he's happy, a small glass of Pecha wine in his hand- he likes to talk about reading and classical music- sitting in the meadow behind his house. I pay attention to the way his eyes glow, because even though he stopped reading, he still holds it dearly- and though being the Champion doesn't give him free time, we're filling a room with books. That man can't stop- bookmarks his books with anything, toothpicks- a reed, ribbons, sometimes even uses another book.

I listen when he talks about space- I remember every single fact he slips my way. I know he doesn't care if I do remember or not- but I've started to love it just as much as he does.

I don't know when I got used to falling asleep with Granz playing in the background- dead noise as Paul plays with a piece of my hair, dragging his fingers gently across my skin. I remember the feeling of his heartbeat pressed against me- I recognise the pattern, memorise it. One of mine will always equal two of his.

When he holds my hand I feel at ease- earlier when we first started dating there was a fire in my chest and I couldn't breathe, afraid my palms were too sweaty. It was then I realised his were too- I count the scars on his palms, the burn marks- I burn the feeling of his hands in my memory. I can only stare at him as I trace the scar from his shoulder to his wrist- his eyes close as I drag my finger across the one that runs along his hairline, just shiny enough to notice it's a scar.

He always tastes like Oran berries, they're his favourite- makes the best tea with them. It's one of my favourite things.

I've started to talk like him, think like him- or is it the other way around? Either way- we've got each other, got each other so bad.

Rosemary and Leppa have become what I smell, I don't know where he gets it from since none of our soaps smell like that.

Paul's got this freckle on the inside corner of his eye, it's a bloody red, made me think he was hurt. I noticed it the night he asked me out outside of the stadium at the Indigo League- the one I won.

The man loves baklava, makes it to where it's dripping molasses and I have to lay down on the couch with an ice pack- he's converting me. He likes to eat dry chow mein, I didn't understand why until he made me try it- and then I understood.

He loves peanut butter and he never eats a burger with cheese.

He loves watching the cooking shows with me- helps me learn, I'm getting better. I can actually make pasta without burning it. He's learned all the little things about me I didn't think anyone cared about- he took me on my real first date, fanciest place I'd ever been. It was the best night of my life.

I had an asthma attack a week ago after training- something I thought I had grown out of- he worried about it more than I did.

There was a day when he made me throw a dart on his fifty dollar world map- and then he took me there, when it landed in Almia- we fought side by side, wiped the competition away. Filled up the tank on his motorcycle, said he wanted to get lost with me- I'm glad I didn't say no.

He spoils me, buys me those two extra plates of food at those restaurants- always makes sure to buy me more than him and still let me mooch off his plate. He's such a hard worker- I train hard yes, but not as hard as he does, like he's on a mission that he hasn't completed yet. I hold him in bed, listen to him snore because I know his body is older than he is.

Back when we were dating I noticed his issues- he was afraid of me- me leaving. He respected me- didn't do anything against me. It made me smile when he called at four in the morning when he got home from work, I could practically see his smile past the crack in his voice when I answered. I took care of him when he got so sick he couldn't move- he isn't the best at taking care of himself yet. And he's got a real anxious heart, told me he was just waiting for me to find someone better. And I told him, "No-" and his blue eyes got wide, "there's no one I'd rather be with." And I'd never seen him cry- never in my time with him.

He smells like Leppa and Rosemary- my cheek is soft against his back, my arm tingles beneath his weight- but he's snoring- he's quiet, his heart still beats fast next to mine. And it's still the best thing in the work- Yessica sings from the record player, before it clicks and stops winding- we lay in the dark, and all I can think about is how much I love him.

* * *

_Puppy Love - Implied Comashipping_

"Can ah keem?"

Paul stared down at his child, such innocent words from the mouth of a child. "Cesaire.. where did you find that?" His heart ached as he closed his eyes, his small child stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Papa?" Ces hiccuped and stumbled a bit. "I fund em in d meadow!" And Paul opened his eyes again, his eldest was holding what was very clearly a Houndoom.

The dog dwarfed his little child, who had to carry it around the middle like some sort of overly large teddy bear. It would have been comical, had it not, of course, been a Houndoom.. A Pokemon that wasn't a particularly kind breed.

"Cesaire what were you doing in the meadow?" He kneeled down carefully, made sure not to raise his voice.

"H was all aloone!" The child cried in return, sounding desperate. "Ah coulnae lee theere! H a bab." The boy mumbled, softly. The giant demon dog in his arms looked right at Paul with an expression he had gotten from Infernape many times before.

A baby. A fully grown Houndoom- was a baby to his child- who was one in his own right. Paul couldn't help but roll his eyes, his tongue pressed against his cheek. Cesaire had dodged the question- and exasperated the Pokemon he was holding.

He was so cute, so sweet. The way he looked up at Paul made his heart seize, full of wonder and a yearning for adventure- when said child wasn't cowering in fear of his own shadow at least. Ash would laugh at this, tell Paul he had gotten it from him, but Ash wasn't here- had gone to Indigo, get a run down of what needed to be done for the upcoming league.

It was then that the Houndoom barked, loud and obviously annoyed in Paul's ear- but despite that, he didn't look dangerous. He's certainly kept more dangerous Pokemon around his child- but they had loved him and been loved by him. Paul sat on his heels, "Cesaire.. You know that I want you to have everything you want right?"

Ces only nodded and looked away, obviously wary of where Paul was going with the conversation. “Peas Papa." Ces leaned his head against the bone of the Houndoom, who was now also looking at Paul expectantly, begging along with his son.

Paul pursed his lips, and sighed, "You- you better not hurt him. One step out of line and you're out! He's precious to me- and so is his sister!" And the Houndoom only nodded, pleased with this outcome before it rolled it's eyes and looked up at Paul as if to say. _DUH, IT'S KIND OF MY JOB!_ Paul only smiled back at him, then at Ces, who's eyes were watering with an obvious joy.

"YAAAS!" The tiny boy finally released the demon dog, who seemed surprised to be back on all fours. Paul could only laugh as he watched Cesaire dance the Houndoom around with him- he could already see the worry lines on the dog.

"Alright-" Paul stood as he fished a Pokeball out of his pocket and pressed it into Ces' hand. "Catch him- and then come in so I can make you some lunch, your sister might actually be awake by now." And then Paul pressed a kiss to Ces' cheek and walked in, listening to his son giggle with joy before running in, with Houndoom behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the one’s I’ll be moving over from FF! I just.. just might move over the ones from AFFO?


End file.
